


Rescues

by BeastFeast87



Series: Maxvid Week 2018 [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Day 4: Disney AU/AnimalA loose continuation of Herringbone, find out about Angel Dust the cat's backstory with some cute maxvid. (reading Herringbone isn't necessary to enjoy, but be aware of spoilers!)





	Rescues

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of anything for day 4 sorry

My life wasn’t very good before they found me.  My mother was a hard worker. When I was with my mom, we lived in a colony.  She had to go find food for us and so my littermates and I would be left with the other queens in the nursery.  They were kind enough. They nursed us, and we grew strong fast.

 

One day, I wandered too far and got lost.  I was old enough. I’m sure the other colony members just assumed I’d decided to leave and make my own place somewhere else.  It was hard on my own. I’d never find a place I could stay for too long by myself. Humans, foxes, dogs, raccoons; they all made themselves a problem.  I didn’t always come out on top. I’ve got more than enough nicks in my ears and muzzle as reminders. None were so bad as what happened to my leg.

 

I was hungry, there was one dumpster.

 

I didn’t realize it was occupied.

 

I tried my best to keep the bite clean but… I knew something was wrong.  It felt hot all the time. I wish I had smelled that raccoon sooner. It was hard to catch food after that.  The infection made me slow. I tried to lick it clean, but each lick felt like fire ants and the wound tasted sour.  I fumbled a lot of rats and lost more than I caught. I got desperate.

 

I knew it was a trap.  It was so obvious. Humans are bad at hiding things, especially their smell.

 

But I was starving.

 

I didn’t even look up when the trap closed behind me.  I just kept eating the dried pellets. It wasn’t as good as a bird or a mouse, but it was the best meal I’d had in a while.

 

They found me.  There were a lot of humans.  I was a scared. I never met many humans.  I tried hard to stay away. They were so big, I just thought it best.  I was tired. Too tired to fight anymore. I just wanted my leg to stop hurting.  They could do whatever they wanted to me if it would stop that.

 

They were kind.  I think they must have been a colony.  Humans were strange. They could bring anything into their colony and make it a member.  I remember seeing a human on a big animal with a long tail and face that ate grass. The human would groom it with its paw and the animal would curl around it and make happy noises.

 

I remember waking up without my leg.  I woke up after a long nap, but didn’t feel well rested like I usually did.  My leg hurt, so I tried to move it but it somehow felt different. When I saw I didn’t have it anymore, I was so confused.  Where did it go? What did they do with it? Did they take it? How did they get it off without me noticing?

 

I never did find out what happened to it, or where it went, but I got stronger.  It was easier to smell and hear and see. My head didn’t feel heavy anymore and my eyes didn’t itch like I had something in them all the time.

 

I had a friend called Hiccup.  He called the place we were in a ‘cage’ and said that we were ‘roommates’ now.  He was kind of old. He was the sort of cat that you knew had been around a long time and had seen a lot of things.  Hiccup had been around humans his whole life, and knew what some of their words meant. Hiccup was really smart. He said his colonymate was the human at the thing called a ‘desk’, the big ledge that his human sat at.  He said he ‘worked’ for the ‘shelter’, the place where we were. I didn’t know what that meant, but it was nice to have someone to talk to, even if I didn’t know what they meant a lot. Hiccup liked to talk, and I liked to listen, so we got along just fine.  It was nice to have someone to to groom and sleep next to in a nest again. Lots of times, Hiccup would be out of the cage and up high in a soft nest by where a human was. Sometimes, humans would come in and groom him with their paws while he lay there and snoozed.

 

When I asked why we were here, Hiccup said that we were waiting for out ‘forever homes’, which was a place the humans talked about a lot.  He said that the shelter was a place for humans to find new colonymates. Lots of times, humans would come for a cat to catch the mice in their house and keep them out.  Sometimes they would just come because they were alone, and wanted to have a friend. I understood that. Hiccup said that his last cagemate had been ‘adopted’, or taken to his forever home because he found a good human.  He said cats like us were called ‘rescues’.

 

I don’t know if I want to be with a human, but it would be better than being alone.

 

Then, He found me.

 

It was leaf-bare.  I couldn’t really tell most of the time, but the Play Room had a big thing called a Window that was like an invisible barrier.  You could see and hear out of it, but you couldn’t go through. I liked to sit on the edge and watch the birds eat the seeds from what Hiccup called the ‘bird feeder’.  The humans that came in from outside smelled like ice and cold. I miss going outside. I hope my forever home humans let me out.

 

That was when he came in.

 

He smelled kind of strange.  Like dog. Like milk and plants and outside.  He had a stern stare that reminded me of the colony head from where I was born.  He talked to Hiccup’s human, the one who’s name he said was ‘Karen’. She got me out and put me in the Play Room with him.  I was nervous, but Karen was there, and I knew she was a nice human.

 

He was quiet, but seemed friendly enough.  He let me make the first move, offering a paw to scent.  We ended up playing a bit. He had me chase a bit of his pelt that was long like a rat’s tail.  At the end, he hesitantly picked me up and held me close to his face. I was a little nervous, but then he pressed his face on the top of my head, nuzzling and scenting me.  I purred loud for him, so he knew it was okay. Humans weren’t too good at how cat’s talk, so you had to be loud.

 

The human showed his teeth like the happy look that the other humans made, and scratched my ears.  He was very good at that. For the first time ever, I hoped that this human liked me too.

 

When I went back to my cage, Hiccup said I made a good impression, and that the human wanted me for his colony.  He said that the human was bringing me for his mate, ‘David’. I was happy, but also very sad that I would be going and wouldn't see Hiccup anymore.  Hiccup said it was a good thing that I wouldn't see him again, because if I came back then it would mean it was because I was hurt, or that the human didn't want me anymore.  I guess this made sense, but that didn't mean I didn't curl a little closer to him that night.

 

And now I'm here.

 

They call me Angel, sometimes Angel Dust.  I don't know what it means, but I like it because they always call me with fondness.  I have a collar, which Hiccup said was a marker for human colonies. I have a bed, but I don't use it much.  The humans like it when I share theirs, which is nice because humans are very warm. My human, David, is a very good cuddler and is always sure I have my favorite spot.

 

The other human, David’s mate called ‘Max’, is very nice, but is much quieter than my human.  As much as I like walking and playing with David in the forest, it's also nice to curl up in the small bed that Max has on his pelt and be pet.

 

Max and David like each other a lot.  Hiccup told me they were mates, but I didn’t know how humans expressed that with each other.  It turns out they like to mash their faces together a lot and pet each other. Sometimes it almost looks like fighting, and I get worried, so a make a lot of noise.  They usually look up and make a funny noise with their happy expression, and just continue. That usually lets me know they aren’t fighting.

 

Max seems like he was like how I was.  I can’t see Max losing to a raccoon, though.  He’s too big. Maybe he lost to something else?  I think he must have been alone a lot. Sometimes he gets really quiet, like I did at the shelter when I first got there.  Then, David will come and be so aggressively affectionate, Max makes a strange sound and curls close to him.

 

Maybe Max was a rescue too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked! please let me know what you thought in the comments! <3
> 
> follow me @:  
> beastfeast87.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/beastfeast87


End file.
